


No day's

by Evelinanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelinanime/pseuds/Evelinanime
Summary: When Yuri have his no days victor will always build him up
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 14





	No day's

Lips trembling, body shaking and the ill feeling in the stomach with tears leaving the eyes and roll down the cheeks. Little whimpers and sobs are coming from the full, pink lips while being curled up at the floor in the bathroom. Yuri felt like shit. He have again one of those "no days" how victor would call them. These are days where he would look in the mirror and fell disgusting. After the grand Prix final victor and Yuri decided to take a little break from ice skating and focus on their relationship. But since they took the break Yuri gained again a bit of weight. His stomach wasn't really flat anymore, his thighs are got more thick and even it's a bit embarrassing his ass got bigger too. He isn't chubby like he was before victor become his coach but he is still chubby. The most of the time he doesn't mind that he got bigger because he know that when he start ice skating again he will lose the gained weight but on days like this he will cry like there is no tomorrow becaus he finde himself ugly, fat and not attractive. "Baby what are you doing in the bathroom?" Shit. Victor got home Yuri thought to himself. "N-n-nothing victor just wait a sec!" "Yuri you sound like you crying, I'm coming in" "No Vic..." But it was to late and victor was already in the bathroom. "No baby oh no, again?" Yuri just nodded and look at the ground. Victor brings Yuri's face into his chest and let him cry. Little does Yuri know that victor LOVES the body that he got from the weight gain. He loves the little tummy he got, the thick thighs he loves to grab and that ass. Oh god that ass. Victor just feeling like getting a boner just thinking of that round ass. "Yuri, hey baby look at me. We already talked about this. When we will start practice again you will lose the little chubbiness you got and even if not I still love the body of your's. I loved your body before the break and I love your body now especially your ass now is one of the most heavenly picture I have ever seen!" Victor smirks. Yuri is blushing like a little highschool girl but he feels a lot better now. They both stand up and when Yuri start to walk victor goes behind him, slaps his ass and whisper to his ear with a playful smirk on his lips "maybe I should give you a little lesson in our bedroom"


End file.
